This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Regulatory Mechanisms in Eukaryotic Transcription," organized by Kevin Struhl and John T. Lis, which will be held in Keystone, Colorado, from February 3 - 8, 2008. Transcriptional regulatory mechanisms are central to many biological phenomena such as cell growth, development of multicellular organisms, response to environmental conditions, and disease. Critical subject areas to be address include 1) detailed structure-function analysis of the basic transcription machinery, 2) how transcriptional co-activators connect gene-specific activator proteins to the basic machinery, 3) the mechanism of transcriptional elongation and its coupling to mRNA processing, 4) the role of chromatin structure in transcriptional mechanisms, 5) the role of nuclear organization, 6) transcriptional silencing mechanisms including the involvement of RNAi, 7) various long-range effects on transcriptional activity, and 8) genome-wide and other functional genomic approaches. These research areas are interconnected at many levels, from detailed mechanistic issues to important biological phenomena. A major goal of the meeting is to provide an avenue for participants to learn about the latest conceptual and technical advances in eukaryotic transcription regulation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]